Tamago's Fiancée/Transcript
Tamachan: I'm not so sure about this, Shaké. You sure nobody will recognize me? Shaké: Oh, trust me, Tamago. Watch this. (Ebi is seen smelling his breathe) Ebi, have you seen Tamago? Ebi: No. (He notices Tamachan) Why, hello there, miss. Wow... Shaké: You see? Nobody will ever suspect a thing! Ebi: Wow! Shaké: And now we can go to the hot bath together. Tamachan: Ahh! You were right. This is so relaxing. So calm and so serene. Toro: Whoa! Hey there, Miss Shaké! Who's your friend? Will you introduce us? (Tamachan hides in the steam) Oh, she's a shy one! Shaké: Toro, didn't anyone ever teach you not to spy on girls taking her bath?! (Shaké punches Toro) Onigiri: I told you it wasn't a good idea. Toro: You know how girls. She's just playing "hard-to-get". There's no way she can resist my irresistible charm! Onigiri: Whatever. Tamachan: Boy, that was close. Toro: Hi there, girls! Going already? My dear Miss Shaké, perhaps now you can introduce me to your friend. Shaké: Uh, Toro, you're too young for her. Toro: No, not at all. She looks younger than you! (Shaké punches Toro. Toro looks up at Tamachan) Oh, what's your name? Shaké: It's Tamachan, and we gotta go. Toro: Tell me, Tamachan, I've never seen you around here before. Tamachan: Oh...I...but...no! Toro: If you want, I can show you around town! I know lots of super cool spots where the two of us can have fun! Shaké: (pushes Tamachan away from Toro) Now, if you excuse us, Toro, we gotta go! (Shaké and Tamachan both run off) Toro: See you soon, Tamachan! Hey, wait a sec, I don't know where you live! Tamago: Because of you, my best friend is coming onto me. Shaké: Perhaps, but at least he didn't recognize you. Toro: Hey there, Miss Shaké, where did your friend go to? Shaké: She...she...she has to go back to her house! Toro: Please, Miss Shaké, I absolutely have to see her again! It's a question of life or death! Tamago: Uh, what's the big deal? There are other fish in the sea, especially with a Kobushette magnet like you. Toro: You say that because you didn't see her. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever met! You should have seen the chemistry we have going on between us. Tamago: Really? Toro: (to Shaké) You absolutely must set us up together! My life depends on it, I'm begging you! (Shaké watches as Tamago did a "don't do it" gesture) Shaké: Well, you see, it just that, uh, it may be possible, like, I'll see what I can do. (Tamago growls angrily) But I can't promise anything, Toro. Toro: Thank you, Miss Shaké! You're the best! (Toro leaves the bar) See you later! I have dinner to prepare! Tamago: What got you into you telling him that? It's absolutely out of the question that I'm going on any date with Toro! Shaké: Take a chill pill. It's all part of my plan so that he'll forever leave you alone. Tamago: Sorry. This time, you can count me out. Ciao! Tamago: This is just ridiculous. Shaké: Trust me, if you want him to leave you alone, it's the only solution. This little date is going to be one epic fail for Toro Tamago: And what'll I say to him? Shaké: Are you in love with Toro? Tamago: No! You crazy? Shaké: There you go! That's all you have to say to him. Tamago: Yeah, but. Shaké: Superb! Toro: Superb! You look superb, Tamachan! Tamachan: Uh...thanks. But you don't understand, we can't carry on. Toro: Why not? Tamachan: Uh...I...I live too far away from here. Toro: I don't care. I'll pack up and move. Tamachan: And you're shorter than I am! Toro: I'll wear shoes with heels. We just have so much in common! Tamachan: I...I...I already have another fiancé! (Toro's hearts in his eyes shatter into pieces. He walks away from Tamachan with his toothpick staff) Toro: Tell me who is! And I'll challenge him to a duel! I'll cut him up into slices and treat him to Néko for his snack! (Tamachan immediately runs away) I won't really cut him up into slices I just carry away! It was just a joke, okay? (Toro follows Tamachan as she gets inside the Dojo) Toro: Dirty traitor! Shaké: So, how'd go? What did you say to him? Toro: (from outside Tamago's room) Tamago! Come out here and fight like a samurai! Tamachan: That I already have another fiancé? Shaké: Uh-oh! (Tamachan changes herself and becomes Tamago again. Tamago opens her room door to see an angry Toro) Tamago: Come on, Toro, we're all friends! Let's not- Toro: We're no longer friends, dirty traitor! I dare you to a challenge! (a chalkboard appears on-screen) The first one who manages to steal the bell around Néko's neck without getting eaten will win Tamachan's hands! Tamago: Huh? Are you crazy out of the question? Shaké: Except I have an idea! Tamago: Oh no, again? You saw what- Shaké: Just trust me. Toro: So? Tamago: Alright! Sho: Master, I think there's some Kobushis here! (Néko wakes up from his nap) Néko: Néko knows. It's not because Néko's eyes are close and Néko can't see. (Toro and Tamago are hiding behind a pot) Tamago: You sure you want to continue? Toro: Of course. I'll show you what a real samurai is. (Tamago and Toro both charge towards Néko) Banzai! For Tamachan! (Néko is seen waiting a bib while waiting for Toro and Tamago) Shaké: Wait a sec! (Toro and Tamago both stop running) I have a letter from Tamachan for you! Néko: Who dares to come to intrerupt Néko's lunch, hmm? Toro: "I refuse to be fought over, blah blah blah, to have to choose between the two of you is too difficult for me so I prefer to choose neither of you"? "Farewell my handsome samurais"? What? What does she mean? She prefers to choose neither of us? But that's impossible! She can't do this to me! Miss Shaké, she can't do this! (Toro bawls very loud) (Néko snatches the letter out of Toro's hands. He's seen with two slice of cucumbers under his eyes to represent a pair of reading glasses) Néko: Hmm. To choose neither of you? From a very little point-of-view we can hardly call it a choice. A real choice would be for example: should I eat you with or without sauce? Or say: which one of you shall I begin with? (Néko grabs Toro) Toro: Farewell, Tamachan (Tamago pins her toothpick down to Néko's bib, causing Néko to launch Toro into the air. Tamago tries to catch Toro, but she misses) Tamago: Hurry up! We better not stick around here! Néko: No, no, no! (Toro, Tamago, and Shaké all flee away from Néko's altar) Toro: Believe me, I'm not about to forget what you did to me today. Never again will I let a Kobushette come between our friendship. Tamago: That's for sure! Girls are nothing but problems! (Shaké sighs)